futuresdesign2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie's Page - Part B
Human Biology: Human biology is the study of human health from the biological, sociological, and evolutionary perspective. It focuses on genetic variation, development, nutrition and general health of populations by comparing these conditions through culture and history. One of the courses in this major that I am interested in is Fundamental Immunology (IMM340H1). This course looks at key components of the immune function, how immune cells develop and function, how they recognize threats, and how they respond to dangers. There are two professors who teach this course, Professor Thierry Mallevaey and Professor Liliana Clemnza. Professor Thierry Mallevaey focuses his research on iNKT cells, which are cells that can detect foreign microorganisms and danger related signals in the body. He studies the events that cause iNKT cells to activate and looks at how iNKT influences inflammatory bowel disease. On the other hand, Professor Liliana Clemenza does her research on the interaction of proteins C3 and C4 with their receptors, and look at FLT3 signaling in dendritic cells. Both professors focus their research on cell and protein signalling in our bodies and how they cause certain activity in the body. To do this type of research, you would need to have a background knowledge of different cells and proteins in our body. You would also need to know how our body functions and how it responds to foreign material. Criminology and Sociolegal: Criminology and Sociolegal studies gives students a solid foundation of the understanding of crime and the administration of justice in Canada. This program also incorporates courses such as history, political science, psychology, law, economics, and philosophy in its studies. One of the courses that I am interested in is the Introduction to Criminology (CRI205H1). This course focuses on the study of crime and criminal behaviour, process of law formation, theories of how crimes are caused, and the relationship between crime, media, and politics. A professor who teaches courses in this discipline is Professor Scot Wortley. Professor Scot Wortley concentrates his research on the study of street gangs in Southern Ontario, analyses police use of force in Ontario, and examines the relationship between immigration status, ethnicity, and criminal justice in Canada. I think this research is interesting because Wortley looks to see if there is discrimination on certain races for criminal offenses and he also focuses his research in Canada. Skills that would be needed in this discipline is being able to analyze graphs, know about discrimination in different countries, and background information in law. Kinesiology: Kinesiology is the study of human movement and its relationship to health. Students will study the importance of physical activity on health, exercise physiology, psychology of injury and rehabilitation, motor learning and control, ethical issues and biomechanics. One of the courses that I am interested in is called Personal Health (KPE162H1). This course looks at the effects of lifestyle factors such as physical activity, diet, and drug use on health. This course also focuses on patterns and preventions of diseases and sexual abuse. The professor who teaches this course is Doug Richards, and he focuses his studies on concussions in sport, sports medicine, biomechanics of injury, injury prevention, and health. Another course that I am interested in is called Physical Cultural Studies (KPE100H1) and it investigates social issues in Kinesiology. The professor that teaches this course is Simon Darnell, who focuses his research on social movements and activism in sport, sport and public policy, and sport, celebrity and consumer culture. After learning about these two professors’ research in Kinesiology, I noticed that their research topics are very different from each other. Professor Richards focuses on injuries whereas Professor Darnell looks at the society’s ideas on sports. Skills that are important in this discipline is knowing the anatomy of the body, injury prevention, and the importance of physical activity. Computer Science: Computer science is the study of computers and programming. You can focus your study on a variety of topics including artificial intelligence, computer system, game design, human-computer interaction, and internet technologies. One of courses that I am interested in is called Introduction to Computer Programming (CSC108H1). In this course, students learn python, objects, classes, methods, algorithms, searching, sorting, and how to problem solve. The professor who teaches this course is Professor Jennifer Campbell; her research examines the factors for success in introductory programming, and the effectiveness of online and inverted classrooms. Her publications show that her research focuses a lot on the use of technology in education. Skills that would be needed in this discipline is knowing how to program, problem solving skills, patience and critical thinking. These are all skills that are important in creating a program. Commerce (Specialist in Financial Reporting and Control): This area of study focuses on management and financial accounting that relates to tax and auditing. In this program, students will learn how to interpret financial statements, analyze cash flows, and uncover hidden assets and liabilities. One of the courses that I am interested in this area of study is called Auditing (RSM323H1). This course allows students to study what auditors do, learn about generally accepted auditing standards, how an audit is conducted, and professional judgement in auditing. The instructor who teachers this course is Professor Ping Zhang; he does his research on audit quality. He looks at audit liability, auditor, size, and auditor experience on audit quality. The skills that are needed in this discipline is knowing the basics of auditing, critical thinking skills to interpret financial statements, problem solving skills, and communication skills. These skills are all needed to successfully analyze financial statements and to communicate your findings to others. References Campbell, J. (n.d.). Jennifer Campbell. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://jencampbell.github.io/ University of Toronto. (n.d.). IMM340H1 - Fundamental Immunology. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://www.immunology.utoronto.ca/imm340h1-fundamental-immunology University of Toronto. (n.d.). Thierry Mallevaey. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://www.immunology.utoronto.ca/content/thierry-mallevaey University of Toronto. (n.d.). Liliana Clemenza. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://www.immunology.utoronto.ca/content/liliana-clemenza University of Toronto. (n.d.). Rotman Commerce Specialists. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://rotmancommerce.utoronto.ca/future-students/program-overview/rotman-commerce-specialists/ University of Toronto. (n.d.). Ping Zhang. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://www.rotman.utoronto.ca/FacultyAndResearch/Faculty/FacultyBios/Zhang University of Toronto. (n.d.). Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://criminology.utoronto.ca/programs/undergraduate/ University of Toronto. (n.d.). Scot Wortley. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://criminology.utoronto.ca/facultyandstaff/faculty-2/faculty/scot-wortley/ University of Toronto. (n.d.). First Year Information. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://kpe.utoronto.ca/academics-research/bachelor-kinesiology-bkin/first-year-information University of Toronto. (n.d.). Future Students. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://kpe.utoronto.ca/academics-research/bachelor-kinesiology-bkin/future-students University of Toronto. (n.d.). Simon Darnell | UofT - Faculty of Kinesiology & Physical Education. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://kpe.utoronto.ca/faculty/darnell-simon University of Toronto. (n.d.). Computer Science. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://www.artsci.utoronto.ca/futurestudents/academics/progs/compsci University of Toronto. (2014). Course Outline. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://sites.utoronto.ca/mgtcourses/rsm/rsm323h1s-20141.pdf University of Toronto. (2017, June 16). IMM340H1: Fundamental Immunology. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/course/IMM340H1 University of Toronto. (2017, June 16). Human Biology Major. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/human-biology-major University of Toronto. (2017, June 16). RSM323H1: Auditing I. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/course/RSM323H1 University of Toronto. (2017, June 16). CRI205H1: Introduction to Criminology. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/course/cri205h1 University of Toronto. (2017, June 16). Computer Science Major. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/computer-science-major University of Toronto. (2017, June 16). CSC108H1: Introduction to Computer Programming. Retrieved November 19, 2017, from https://fas.calendar.utoronto.ca/course/CSC108H1